The Auspiciousness of Brendan
by K.o. Yoe
Summary: Restarting a save file was nothing new for Brendan he'd done it hundreds of times over and over again it was second nature to him. This time was different though he didn't lose his memories like he usually did in each reset. This time after waking up he's realized that he's in a reset but wants to find out why things have been playing out differently than they usually do.
1. Redo

Was it midnight? It had to be. I was too excited to wait until morning. Brave enough I even sneaked out of the house.

A long line was waiting outside of a game store. The line had about 30 people in line camping out. The air was cold, and the breeze made me shiver. I blew into my hands to keep them warm as I waited in anticipation.

The store opened. The crowd started acting rowdy, so they had to let in a few people in at a time. As I waited I overheard people talking about their favorite things to do in these games. Getting to the end, stopping the main bad guys, catching a legendary etc.

It's finally my turn inside and I pick up my copy of the game.

"That'll be $34.99.", the cashier told me.

I hand him the money in cash and he gives me my change back. He puts the game with the receipt inside a bag and hands it too me.

"Thank you have a nice night." He tells me.

"You too". I respond.

I get home quick. As I get to my house I check to see if anyone's awake before I open the doors. I look through the window to the living room and see that the lights are off. I slowly unlock the door and walk in. I can hear my little brothers console playing loudly in his room; that might have been why I snuck in without getting caught.

I walk into my room as if I've been home the entire time and close the door. I take the game out of the plastic bag and open it out of the game case. I grab my 3ds, get under the covers of my sheets, and insert the new game I got into the 3ds. Pokemon Omega Ruby.

The game turns on.

* * *

…

A boy with a white beanie, brown hair, black shorts, and a red shirt wakes up inside a moving van. As he begins regaining consciousness he looks down at his arms and begins freaking out.

"Huh? My arms? My legs!"

He moves his body around inspecting what could have happened to him.

"What's happened to me? My body's different it's much bigger than before."

He looks around noticing the cardboard boxes around him. There are labels on them saying stuff like "Dishes", "Furniture", and "Electronics" on them.

"I'm inside the moving van. That can't be right."

The boy hears a ringing coming from his pocket. He hears it and takes out a device he's clearly seen before.

"Why's my pokenav ringing? It's never rang before."

The pokenav turns on showing a pixelated Professor Birch on the screen.

"Professor Birch! Thank goodness you haven't changed. Somethings happened I think I may have gotten kidnapped or something and they did something to my body."

The pokenav starts showing text across the screen.

Hi! Sorry to keep you waiting! Welcome to the world of POKéMON! My name is BIRCH. But everyone calls me the POKéMON PROFESSOR.

The boy looks down stupefied realizing that this isn't a call from the professor.

The moving van begins driving through a forest filled with different types of pokemon as the boy continues reading the text.

"This world is widely inhabited by creatures known as POKéMON. We humans live alongside POKéMON, at times playing together as friends, and at times helping one another out. And sometimes, we just like to have fun battling others like us!"

"Help me out by getting me out of this van!" the boy screamed at the virtual professor.

The van is passing by a group of Arons and a Lairons. Shroomish begin popping out of the ground jumping up and down for fun. A Poocheyena and a large Tropius come face to face looking ready to battle.

"But as close as we are, we don't know everything about POKéMON. In fact, there are still many, many mysteries surrounding POKéMON. I do research to try to unravel those POKéMON mysteries. But that's enough about me! What about you? Are you a boy? Or are you a girl?"

"What kind of a question is that clearly I'm a –"

Before the boy can finish his body changes into that of the female trainer of the game. He… She? Looks at herself having a mental breakdown. The trainer looks at the pokenav with a picture of what they used to look like and a picture of May, his oldest friend he's known for a long time. The indicators on each picture change back and forth and with each time his body would change depending on where the indicator was on.

"I think I'm gonna be sick.", he said as the boy this time.

The picture of himself is selected and the professor asks, "Will you give me your name, too?".

"Oh, I've got a couple of names for you.", he growled.

A keyboard pops up on the pokenav. Letters begin typing themselves on the keyboard. As this plays out the boy reaches for his backpocket and when he reaches in he finds it empty.

"Where are they?! No no no where are all my pokeballs? Where are all my pokemon that I was carrying?" he said looking worried. "Okay think. Nothing here makes sense. I'm inside the moving van from when I first arrived to Hoenn. All my pokemon are missing and my body has a new layer of depth to it. Speaking of that this entire van has some new depth to it. Everything was much more… flat the last time. Could this be a reset?"

The keyboard closes on the pokenav. On the screen it reads "My Bitch" in clear bold letters.

"So you're My Bitch?" says Professor Birch.

"What?! NO! Professor Birch you know who I am the first time we met I told you my name was Brendan.", he screams.

"Ah… I see!"

"Phew! Thank you I'm glad I was somewhat able to get through to you", Brendan exhales in relief.

"You're THAT My Bitch! You're the one who's moving to Littleroot Town, where I live!" the Professor replies.

Brendan throws the pokenav into one of the cardboard boxes nearly breaking it. He sits down with his hands over his head in a panic.

"Alright so I've gone insane. I'm having massive déjà vu I could've sworn I've been through all this before, several times actually, only this time everything feels different. These aren't exactly the same scenarios that play out like usual except for the me losing my pokemon that lets me know I've reset."

The van finally stops moving and the doors open. The usual flashing bright lights at the end of the van appear. The thing Brendan remembered each and every time.

"This is where I would always start. Why did it take longer this time? Isn't this where I was always supposed to start?", Brendan wondered.

Brendan walks towards the light. He hops out of the moving van looking around waiting for his mom to take him into their new home as she did every time except this time she wasn't the first thing he noticed. Brandon began looking around and stared up into the sky seeing something blasting across.

Brendan turns around confused again. He notices the moving van is out of its original place. It would always be right in the front of his house but this time it was parked to the right of it.

"…Maybe I'm over thinking this reset. After all these are pretty small changes it's nothing drastic." He thought to himself.

Brendan's mom walks over to him. She had the same old smile on her face she always did when he started each time.

"My Bitch! You're here at last!" she laughed.

"I change my mind this is terrible!", he mentally cried.


	2. Looking for Parallels

This wasn't here last time? Neither was this. When did I get these? My map was much smaller than this.

Brendan looks around the room to see nothing was the same as it was originally. His PC was gone with all the free potions inside, there's a giant Snorlax doll (which he doesn't hate it just takes up a big portion of his room), but worst of all…

"The Gamecube is gone!" he screams. "How am I gonna play XD Gales of Darkness on this?"

He examines the new console in his room. It's a giant tablet that connects to a console hooked up to his TV.

"What the heck is a Wii U? My TV isn't even the same as before it's all smaller now. The one I had before was much bigger."

Brendan was frowning at all the changes made in his new house. Everything he knew from the other resets have changed and his stuff was all either new or put into a new spot. He looked over to the thing he loved doing every time a new game would start, his clock. He stepped in front of it and took a breath.

"Everything up to this point has been confusing. The moving men are Vigoroths instead of Machokes and all the stuff in my room is gone and has been replaced with all this new junk. The only thing that's still here is the clock in my room." He thought to himself.

Brendan begins changing the time. The entire world turns black. Brendan is stuck in a dark reality unable to move or speak. He can only float still as he pops back in to reality. The hour hand on the clock was set to 23 and the minute hand to 36!

Brendan takes 4 steps back putting his hand on his head. Brendan's mother walks in to his room.

"How do you like your new room, My Bitch? Good! Everything's put away neatly! They finished moving everything downstairs. It really is so nice having Pokémon around to help us! But you should make sure everything is there on your desk." She says.

Brendan's mom leaves going back down to the living room. Brendan is in a panic biting his nails anxiously trying to find out what is going on. He sits down on his desk banging his head against a notebook sitting there. As he does this the inside pages open and when his head slams into the book he reads the tutorial on how to open the menu for the game and remembering to record his progress by hitting save.

"What!?" Brendan screams.

Brendan throws the notebook in the trash. He books it downstairs to the living room and sees his mom standing in front of the TV. The show she's watching is unclear because the screen isn't on any channel it's just glowing blue as she stares directly in to it.

"My Bitch! My Bitch! Come quickly." Calling to Brendan. "It's the Petalburg Gym! Maybe Dad will be on TV!"

Brendan walks over to the TV confirming that there's nothing on the screen. He looks over to his mom wondering what she's talking about.

"Mom, what are you watching there's nothing on?" he asks.

"What are you talking about? Your father is on TV!" she responds.

Someone begins speaking on TV but they can't be seen. "We brought you this report live from in front of Petalburg Gym. Next up, a special look at a long-awaited meteor shower in the next star show…"

Brendan thinks to himself again, "A meteor shower? I remember this broadcast, but he never mentioned a meteor shower before. I even remember being able to see this news report."

The TV turns itself off somehow after the news report finishes.

"Wait! It doesn't even mention dad this time?" Brendan spurts out.

"Looks like your dad was on but we missed his part. What a shame, but that reminds me, one of your dad's friends lives in this town. Professor Birch is his name. He lives right next door, so you should go over and introduce yourself." His mom explains.

* * *

Brendan leaves his house. He feels the whiplash of the wind picking his head up as he sees Tailow fly across the sky hastily leaving streams of wind behind them. His hair blows in the wind with the sensation of growth the town has gone through since his last memory of it. Feeling as if he's been deceived he takes a good look around his old town. The Fat man, which may actually be his name, wasn't standing by the sign he always hanged around. The town might be bigger, but Professor Birch's Pokemon Lab takes up most of it now.

Brendan walks over to the house next to his. There's a sign next to it that reads "Professor Birch's House".

When he walks in he's immediately stopped by a woman.

"Oh, hello. And you are?" she asks.

"Wait really? You forgot my name. That means when I tell you my real name you'll actually call me by that name instead of thinking it's something else." Brendan sheds a single tear of hope ecstatic knowing someone doesn't think his name is something else.

"Oh, you're My Bitch, our next-door neighbor!"

"Wait what?! NO!"

"Welcome" the woman responds, "We have a daughter the same age as you".

"Why are you telling me this?" he asks holding back tears.

"She has been so excited about making a new friend. She should be in her room upstairs. I hope you'll go and introduce yourself!"

After she's done talking she takes 3 steps to the right and stands completely still doing and saying nothing.

Brendan looks at her confused. He takes a look around the house noticing the all to familiar layout being similar to his new place. He already knew this was May's house but doesn't know why her mother hadn't introduced herself. Brendan takes this as a weird hint that he should go upstairs, and he does that. When he walks to the second floor he sees May putting on her headband with a bow on it and talking to herself about preparing to go on a journey.

"Pokémon fully restored, items all ready, and…"

She turns to Brendan surprised.

May says, "Huh? Who are you?".


End file.
